User blog:Leolab/Mannish Boy vs Maia Naitou
Since we're apparently a repulsive den of baby-haters, lets use one of the actual baby warriors we've got. Mannish Boy (JoJo's Bizzare Adventure) |-| Bio = Mannish Boy is the user of the Stand Death Thirteen, an antagonist featured in Stardust Crusaders. Despite being just a baby, Mannish Boy is very intelligent, being able to think like an adult and hide his true nature from the Joestar group. His Stand Death 13 allows him to attack people in their sleep. He is ultimately incapacitated by Kakyoin, who forces him to eat his own fecal matter as punishment for his crimes. |-| Death 13= Death 13 creates and controls a dream wold, which takes the form of a carnival. Anyone who sleeps near the baby gets drawn in, and the stand can torture them how it likes. Any damage taken in the dream world is reflected upon waking. It has full control over the dream world, and is able to summon things out of nothing and desummon things into nothing. He has full control of what happens in that world, and can only be harmed inside of it. Maia Naitou(Hapymaher) |-| Bio= Maia is a semi-malevolent entity within the recursive dream world created by Yuuko Toriumi and Tooru Naitou. Taking the form of Tooru's missing younger sister, she tends to play an antagonistic role towards the main group. Her ultimate goal is to get them to stay within the dream, using a blend of nightmares to frighten them and happier dreams to tempt them. In most routes, she fails to keep the group in the dream, and in some cases even assists them in removing antagonistic third parties from it. In her route, she succeeds, pulling Tooru into an eternal dream where she is alive, well, and in an incestuous relationship with him. |-| Dream Manipulation= Maia is capable of manipulating any dream she stumbles into on a whim, at least in accordance with the dream's internal logic. Her arrival is generally heralded by the appearance of roses, which give off a recognizable sweet scent. Maia has complete and total control, able to create walls, platforms, and even living things. She prefers to make these constructs out of vines, but can make them appear as other things if she wants to. She can conceal herself, and can create an entirely new dream with new rules if she wishes. Notes *Full disclosure, I'm not even sure if I'm going to write this. This is 1000% a quick, low-effort meme battle. *Usual voting rules apply Battle Mannish Boy chortles and smiles, looking up at the stupid old man who is currently swaddling him in a blanket. The team of idiots hadn’t figured out who he was, though the red-haired one seems to have caught on. “All right, then,” the old man says, “Rest up, now.” The baby smiles and closes his eyes, figuring he might as well set up some tricks to make killing them entertaining. His consciousness slides fully into Death 13, and he surveys his carnival of nightmares. As he’s about to construct fake Stands, he feels someone else enter his world, someone who isn’t part of his targets. Death 13’s smile grows wider, anticipating a fun appetizer before the meal. It manipulates the dream to let him see who it is, spotting a young girl in a black dress, ribbons, and what appeared to be a cat’s tail. “Lali-ho!” the stand yells, “Or, perhaps, loli ho?” Chuckling at his own pun, and imagining the humiliation he would put her through, Mannish Boy sends his Stand after the intruder. It swings its scythe at her defenseless back, only to be stopped by a wall of vines. “My, that was mean,” the girl says, laughing lightly as she turns around, “Hmmm… I guess I can play with you. But only until onii-chan arrives.” Her mouth curves upwards, expression somewhere between a smile and baring he teeth, as she wraps the vines around the scythe, and gives it a sharp tug. Her inhuman strength takes Mannish Boy by surprise, and Death 13 finds itself thrown into the Ferris Wheel. The Stand extricates itself from the metal beams, completely unharmed. The girl bounds up, landing gracefully on floating platforms made of vines and flowers. Death 13 tries to unmake them, but they still hold fast. “What sort of Stand is that?” he asks, bewildered. “Ah, yes, I should introduce myself,” the girl says, curtsying with the disturbing grin plastered on her face, “I’m Maia Naitou.” “I don’t care who you are! LALI-HO!” Death 13 yells, swinging his scythe once again. Again, his attack is halted by the vines, but this time a tendril hits him in the face. Despite his expectations, however, the thorns don’t dig in. Whatever power she had wasn’t a Stand, so he was at least safe from harm. Confidence restored, he takes another swing at the interloper, who gracefully backflips over his scythe, landing on another mat of vines. The game of cat and mouse continues, with Death 13 taking increasingly frantic swings while Maia ducks, twirls, and leaps out of the way, occasionally halting an attack with her vines. As her counterattacks continue to slide off of Death 13’s face, the Stand finally gets fed up. “Do you not know? Only Stands can harm Stands! Give up already.” “Oh, are those the rules here?” she asks, giggling, “It’s been a while since there’s been such a strange dream.” “That’s. How. Things. Work,” Mannish Boy yells, punctuating each word with a swing. Maia evades them, as usual, leaping higher in the sky. The clouds around her suddenly form a pair of hands, however, and hold her still. “Now stay there and let me rip you apart.” “I’m reserved for onii-chan, I’m afraid,” Maia says, seemingly unconcerned, “Only he can put things inside me.” “Well, then. I’ll find and kill him, too! Lali-Ho!” Mannish boy says. Maia drops her grin for the first time, the bound girl glaring daggers at the Stand as it moves its scythe upwards, bisecting her from the waist up. When he looks back at his kill, however, he sees only a tattered dress and a cloud of rose petals. Maia, standing on another pad of vines. An enormous Venus Flytrap erupts from the ground and closes around Death 13, its gastric juices dissolving the carnival as if it were sugar. The Stand simply slices its way out, unconcerned with non-Stand attacks, to find itself in a tunnel of vines, a fleeing Maia in front of him. The Stand flies after her, exiting the tunnel through a doorway. Mannish Boy opens his eyes and sits up, rubbing his eyes as his cloth-of-gold bedsheets slide off his body, causing the two impossibly-proportioned women he was sandwiched between to groan and stir He had a feeling he was forgetting something important, but that was blown away when the door opened, revealing a chiseled blonde man with a triumphant grin. “Did you enjoy your reward?” Dio says, the smooth voice scooping any doubts out of his mind, “For one of your brilliance, I’ve got an additional boon in mind. You will be named my successor, and will rule when I get bored of it.” Mannish Boy chortles as his bedmates rouse themselves, moving to pull him back in. He would finally get what he deserved. “Disgusting.” The lilting voice ground everything to a stop, as Maia walks through the door, her inhuman grin back in place. The bed, women, and Dio all turn into masses of vines with spiky, sickly red flower buds for heads. The room was filled with similar vines, the flowers on each glowing in a variety of colors. Mannish Boy summons Death 13, having been somehow pulled into the dream himself, but both he and the stand are quickly wrapped and restrained in thorned vines. “You know,” the girl says, trailing her hand along the plants, “I was going to destroy your dream slowly. Drive you to despair, and leave you begging for it to end. You threatened to hurt onii-chan, after all. But I couldn’t watch any more of that farce,” she says, still smiling as she crushes a rose under her stilettos. Both baby and Stand struggle uselessly, their motions only digging thorns deeper and deeper into their skin. Mannish Boy freezes when he realizes that he has wounds were Death 13 was bound. “Instead, I’m going to crush you physically,” Maia continues, giggling and summoning up a tea set from nowhere, “If you plead well enough, I might make it faster.” Her grin grows wider as the vines creep up the faces of her victims, sealing their mouths She snaps her fingers, and the vines slowly but surely tighten, squeezing the life out of them as she squeezes the excess water out of the teabag. She savors the cup, and by the time she drained it, Mannish Boy and Death 13 were unrecognizable lumps of flesh and bone. Maia closes the door softly, before opening it again. She steps into the usual room, a pristine tea room filled with flowers and the smell of the forest. She snatches a pastry, and the plate refills itself. She perches on the couch, waiting for her brother and his friends. Category:Blog posts